Random Thoughts
by StunGun Millie
Summary: I got bored so I wrote a poem for each of the DC characters.
1. Ai 1

Title: Inside This Tiny Box Of Mine

Character POV: Haibara Ai

Genre: Angst

Inside this tiny box of mine,

Is my life,

My dreams,

My hope,

My dreams.

Inside this tiny box of mine,

Is my emotions,

Locked up tight,

Always on guard,

Never to be let down.

Inside this tiny box of mine,

Is my sister,

Her only living memory,

The only piece of her,

I have left.

Inside this tiny box of mine,

Is a gun,

A pistol,

Waiting to go off at any second,

Ready to explode,

With the slightest push.

This tiny box of mine,

Is also known as my heart,

Ready to break,

Holding my special thoughts,

Holding my hope.


	2. Ai 2

Title: Reminiscing

Character POV: Haibara Ai

Genre: Angst

Now that I really think about it,

I realize that I never really have time to think,

To reflect,

On everything that's happened lately.

So now I just sit back,

And I find myself reminiscing,

About this and that,

Not really anything important,

Just memories.

What memories,

You ask?

Well of my life.

Of my sister,

My life,

The Black Org,

And the attempt to kill myself.

It seems like it was so long ago now,

That my sister was taken away from me,

That I made the anti-toxin,

That I destroyed Jimmy's life.

Hmm….

Jimmy Kudo,

The one I fell in love with,

The one I'm working,

So feverishly to help,

I realize,

That he loves Rachel,

I always knew that,

And yet I still fell in love with him.

It looks like my heart betrayed me once again.

Oh, what's this?

I'm crying?

Well it looks like Jimmy Kudo,

Finally broke down my walls,

All my barriers,

Stupid heart.

Jimmy Kudo was able to bring back emotion to the emotionless,

I know that it will hurt,

Giving him the antidote,

And seeing him walk away from me.

That's why I think about him often,

Just like my sister,

Of well,

It's my fault,

I guess that's the dangers of,

Riminiscing.


	3. Agasa

Title: Seeing Him

Character POV: Agasa

Genre: Drama

I watch him,

Suffer seeing Rachel,

Being so sad.

Seeing him,

Hurts me so much,

I know I'm just an old man,

I want to act like his father,

But it hurts to.

Seeing him,

This way,

A shrunken detective,

Sounds pretty funny,

I laugh about it,

And put on a happy face,

But deep inside,

I worry about him.

Seeing him,

This way.


	4. Serena

Title: My Barrier

Character POV: Serena Sebastian

Genre: Angst

I put up my barrier,

For all to see.

I act like all I care about,

Is boys and shopping.

But that's not true.

I care about Rachel,

I care that she's hurting,

And I care about giving Jimmy a few lumps on the head,

When he gets back.

But most of the time,

I pretend I don't.

I don't show that I care,

Cause I'm afraid of getting hurt.

I know Makoto,

Is the only one,

I can share my emotions with.

He won't judge me,

The way others might.

He cares for me,

Don't get me wrong or anything.

I know Rachel cares for me to.

But still,

It's automatic,

And I have to put it up,

Just in case,

My barrier.


	5. Makoto

Title: Always For Her

Character POV: Makoto

Genre: General

Everything I do,

Is always for her,

My true love,

My little angel,

Serena Sebastian.

I practice my skills,

To protect her,

I always try to be there for her,

Whenever she needs me the most.

I feel the most complete,

And the most happy,

When I'm devoting,

My everything,

To her.

To comfort her,

To make her happy,

To impress her,

Or to just be her boy toy.

It doesn't matter to me,

What the cost may be,

As long as I'm giving her everything,

For the sake of our relationship.

Always for her.


	6. Eva

Title: My Heart's Wings

Character POV: Eva

Genre: Drama

My heart has wings,

Yes you heard me right,

Wings.

I once gave my heart to a certain detective.

But he stabbed me in the back,

When he shot me in the leg.

My heart flew from his that day.

And I filed for divorce.

I broke the red thread of fate.

I only wish,

That I could take Rachel with me.

To save her from falling in love with that detective boy Jimmy.

I don't want her heart,

To have to grow wings as well.

I meant what I told her that day,

Falling for a detective,

Will only get you a broken heart.

But she didn't listen.

That boy's hurting her,

So much by being away.

Maybe I'll have to show her,

My heart's wings,

So she can grow a pair of her own,

On her broken heart.


	7. Richard

Title: A Drunken Stupor

Character POV: Richard

Genre: Angst

I stumble around,

In a drunken stupor,

More than half the day.

What's that old saying?

Ah yes,

In Vine Veritas,

In Wine There Is Truth.

There's never been a truer sentence for me.

I started drinking,

Very heavily,

When Eva left.

She took everything,

My heart,

My house,

My love,

But she didn't take Rachel.

I'm thankful for that.

People say people drink,

Because they have something,

That they want to forget.

Well that's true for me as well.

I'm no different then anybody else.

I drink to forget,

The pain I felt,

When my angel left me,

She flew out of my life,

That's why I'm,

A drunken stupor.


	8. Hakuba

Title: Just Come Out With It

Character POV: Hakuba

Genre: Drama

For the love of God Kuroba,

Just come out with it,

Tell Aoko how you love her already.

What do you think's,

Going to change,

If she says,

That she doesn't love you back?

You can still be friends,

Just come out with it.

Tell her everything,

Tell her that you're KID,

Tell her how you feel,

Like you've always wanted to.

But in all truth,

I haven't exactly been honest,

With Akako-koi either.

I don't think she knows,

That I'm part of the Black Org.

But then again,

Doesn't she know everything?

Thanks to that crystal ball of hers.

But still,

I'm getting off the subject.

She can't wait forever,

To hear about your feelings,

So,

Just come out with it.


	9. Akako

Title: The Ensnarer Has Been Snared

Character POV: Akako

Genre: Drama

Curse you KID,

Curse that I can't have you,

Curse my own heart for desiring you.

I'm the ensnarer,

Who can get any man,

Except you dammit,

Why is the one man I want,

I'm unable to have?

I know you already have feelings for Nakamori,

And I'll let you go to her,

I'll let her have you,

So I can slowly heal my heart.

I'll turn to Hakuba,

I know he truly loves me.

I'll say that I've given up on KID,

That he's my man now.

So how does it feel?

To know that you're the one,

That made me feel this way?

To know that,

The ensnarer has been ensnared.


	10. Jimmy

Title: Through His Eyes

Character POV: Jimmy

Genre: Angst

I watch her,

Her,

Rachel Moore,

Crying.

I watched her shed tears for me,

And I can't do a damn thing.

All I could do was watch,

Through his eyes,

Conan's eyes.

I had to play the child,

Play like I didn't understand.

It hurt me to,

Because I wanted more than anything,

To let her know.

That I was there.

That I was there with her,

Standing by her side,

Watching out for her,

Even if she doesn't know it,

Through Conan's eyes.

But I can't,

I have to play innocent,

For her sake,

As well as mine.

It's so hard,

Watching her cry,

Watching her lose sleep,

Wondering about me.

It's almost to much for us to bare.

All I can do,

Is comfort her as a child,

And not let on all I really know,

I can't even bring up old memories,

To see her laugh and smile.

I don't want to say,

That Conan will always be by her side.

Because that's just another lie,

To add to the ongoing list.

When I get my old body back,

He'll be gone for good.

Never to return.

I can't even talk to her,

As I want to.

Even when calling her,

Using my real voice.

I have to be careful what I say.

Not to let on I already know,

What she's been up to since I last called.

Not to let her know,

Why I'm not there for her,

In the form she wants me to be.

Damn the machines,

Damn KID,

Damn Harley,

Damn the whole Black Org,

Damn everything that ties me to Conan.

Damn it all to Hell,

Except her.

Her sad sweet smile.

Damn myself for causing her this pain.

Even when I do get my body back,

I can never erase what I've done,

I've spied on her,

Lied to her,

Listened to her secrets,

Everything I'm not supposed to know yet,

And it was done,

By looking through Conan,

Through his eyes.


	11. Rachel

Title: To Wait For You

Character POV: Rachel

Genre: Angst

To wait for you,

Is like hell,

It's tearing my heart apart,

Piece by piece.

Don't you even care?

Are you staying away on purpose?

Or is it really just this case?

To wait for you,

Makes me cry,

Night after night,

Staying up late,

Looking out my window,

Wishing that you'd come home.

To wait for you,

Feels like agony,

It's burning me,

From the inside out,

Like cancer,

Slowly spreading.

To wait for you,

Is a thing I'm good at,

I've been doing it so long,

But I'll continue to wait,

As long as it takes,

So come back soon,

You mystery jerk.


	12. Aoko

Title: Between The Two

Character POV: Aoko

Genre: Drama

How do I choose?

Between my heart and…,

My heart?

I love Kaito,

But I love my father too.

I should choose my father,

After all,

Kaito lied to my face,

Deceived me,

Tricked me,

But on the other hand,

My father was never there,

When I needed him.

He was always at KID's heists.

He could have always quit the force,

Asked for a desk job,

But he didn't.

He kept chasing KID,

And left me alone.

Which one do I chose?

Why can't I have them both?

It's become so complicated.

But does it have to be just one,

Or the other?

I shouldn't have to.

Choose between the two,

To tear my heart apart,

Trying to decide.

I think I'll just keep living the way I have,

Just don't tell my father,

Kaito is KID.

But isn't that stabbing him in the back?

But it's the same for Kaito if I tell on him.

Isn't it?

Oh I need help.

Akako-chan?

Hakuba-kun?

Anybody?

Somebody help me,

I don't care who,

It could be Rachel,

Jimmy or Harley,

Kazuha or Makoto,

Hell I'd even take Serena's advice.

Or maybe it's not them that can tell me.

Maybe it's a stranger.

Maybe even…you.


	13. Kaito

Title: Unveiling The Mask

Character POV: Kaito

Genre: Romance

Should I do it?

Should I tell her?

I don't want to hurt her,

Anymore than I have.

We confessed our love today.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Seeing her cry,

Over her father's heart attack,

I told her that I'll always be by her side,

Everything will be all right,

That I loved her.

Seeing her face,

Her bright smile,

Made me regret lying to her,

All these years.

Of course I've always regretted lying to her.

But should I reveal it to her?

Should I hurt her like that?

I've decided.

That smile,

Made my smile,

Be true,

Not Poker Face.

So I'll return the favor,

I'll make her smile too.

I'll tell her,

Come what may,

I'll be there for her,

Even if she hates me.

I'll unveil my mask,

I'll tell her my secret,

The one I've been keeping for so long.

I'll take off the top hat,

And ditch the monocle.

Let her see me,

For who I really am,

When I,

Unveil the mask.


	14. Vivian

Title: It Wasn't Always Easy

Character POV: Vivian Kudo

Genre: Drama

It wasn't always easy,

Being Famous actress,

People following you around,

Impersonators,

Fan clubs,

All this contract junk.

I'm glad I got out of it.

When I met a young writer.

A mystery writer,

Named Booker Kudo.

It wasn't always easy,

Getting married to my true love,

The one my red thread is tied to,

The one my heart belongs to.

I had to turn my back on a lot of people,

On the whole acting world,

And my parents.

Not many people know this,

But my parents didn't approve of Booker at first.

So it wasn't always easy,

Going through with it,

Getting married and changing my last name.

But I'm glad I did.

Because out of the deal,

I got a husband and a son,

And my own cup of happiness.

But I don't get me wrong cause,

It wasn't always easy.

It wasn't always easy,

Leaving my little boy alone,

When he was only fifteen,

To travel abroad with Booker.

But what am I to do?

I'm so deeply in love with Booker,

How could I ever leave him?

So I'll just live knowing,

That living with a mystery writer for a husband,

And a detective for a son,

Isn't always easy.


	15. Booker

Title: Women, The One Mystery No Man Can Understand

Character POV: Booker

Genre: Humor

What is it with women?

They take forever to do anything.

Whether it be cooking,

Cleaning,

Or most of all,

The one thing every man gets annoyed with,

Getting Dressed.

They seem to gather,

They're just drawn to the mall,

And they have to drag us with them,

Usually kicking and screaming.

To hold their purses, boxes, and bags.

My wife's got enough shoes to fit every woman in the world,

Yet she still buys more,

She has a whole closet full of clothes,

Yet when a special dinner comes up,

She has to go buy something new from the mall,

Because she never has a thing to wear,

And if she buys a new dress,

She has to buy a new pair of shoes so it will match,

She has to buy a new necklace,

And new earrings.

Women,

The one mystery no man will ever ever understand.

I'm a writer,

Mysteries is my business,

And yet I,

And no detective,

Not even Sherlock Holmes,

Could figure out women.


	16. Kazuha

Title: Don't You See?

Character POV: Kazuha

Genre: Drama

Harley Hartwell,

You say you're some hot shot detective,

But you can't notice the simple things,

Like the simple little hints,

That I drop for you.

But don't you see?

I love you.

When you're gone,

I worry about you,

And wonder what you're up to,

And how you're feeling,

Praying that you're safe,

And still in one piece.

Why are you so against,

Wearing your omamori?

It'll protect you,

Don't you see?

It's been doing pretty good so far.

So just keep wearing yours,

And I'll wear mine.

It's our special connection,

The only way,

We're still together,

It's so were never apart.

So don't you see,

We're never apart,

And I love you.


	17. Harley

Title: You're So Annoying

Character POV: Harley

Genre: Romance

Geez Kazuha,

Do you have to be so annoying,

Every single second of the day?

You follow me around,

Every single time,

I go somewhere,

Whether it be on a case,

Or just you hanging around with me,

Especially like at school,

Where it's safe.

You're so annoying,

Always getting in the way,

And yelling at me,

I can take care of myself ya know,

But I'm terrified,

Don't you get that 'Zuha?

I'm terrified that on one of my cases,

Or just a random day,

That I'll have to,

Investigate your murder.

Please 'Zuha,

For your sake,

And my sanity,

Stay away from danger.

Don't be so annoying,

And just do what I tell you,

So you'll be safe,

Because I love you.


	18. Ara

Title: My Heart's Pain

Character POV: Ara

Genre: Angst

It's always there,

Since he's died.

My Touichi left me.

I know he didn't want to,

But the pain just won't go away,

I know that,

But it hurts even more,

Now that Kaito's taken up the cloak.

My heart's sick with worry,

But it's not only that,

He looks so much like his father,

Wearing the suit or otherwise.

I know he thinks that I don't know.

But I know about his nightly activities.

So can anybody tell me,

Why teenagers think their parents are so stupid?

I guess it's just a normal reaction.

But my heart still grieves,

That he's trying to hide it from me.

Oh well,

He's a big boy now,

I let him do what he needs to,

And I'll just have to live with,

My heart's pain.


	19. Touichi

Title: It's All In The Cards

Character POV: Touichi

Genre: Angst

Life can be easy,

Or it can be hard,

Most of the time,

It's what you choose to do,

That makes life easy,

But sometimes,

You just have to expect that,

It's all in the cards.

Sometimes you just can't do anything about it.

You just have to take what was comes,

Whether it be good or bad.

Hopefully,

You have someone by your side.

To help you,

If the cards,

Deal you a bad hand.

You will have someone,

Who will have your back,

Com what may.

That's what I wanted to be for Ara,

Kaito too,

Until he realized his feelings for Aoko at least.

But the cards dealt me to bad a hand,

And I lost my life because of it.

I tried to be strong,

For my sweet little angel.

I took all the trails,

That came with the job of being KID.

I played my hand,

I used Poker Face,

And I lost.

I guess it just wasn't in the cards for me.

But for my son,

It can be different.

He will play Poker Face,

And he will overcome the hand,

Because I taught him well.

So please my son,

Watch over your mother,

And make Aoko happy.

Do what I couldn't,

And maybe,

Just maybe,

The cards will deal in your favor.


End file.
